villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shiori Tsuzuki
Shiori Tsuzuki is a minor antagonist in the anime adaptation of Witchblade. History Shiori was a part of Tatsuoki Furumizu's neogene program, i.e. she was bioengineered to be used as a cloneblade wielder. Once fitted with the cloneblade, she and Furumizu's daughter Dr Reina Soho (also fitted with a cloneblade) developed the ability of flight, superhuman strength and resilience to damage, and gained the ability to sprout a giant scythe from her arm. She first appears killing several ex-cons under Furumizu's instruction alongside Reina, where she is spotted by Masane Amaha, the wielder of the Witchblade. Because Furumizu wanted her to retrieve the witchblade at all cost, she took it upon herself to try to kill Masane and remove the blade from her, and she took a disturbing amount of pleasure in doing so. In the battle, her scythe cut into Masane's chest, but failed to kil her. Before she could land a killing blow, Masane was taken away by an armoured ambulance, which Shiori pursued aggressively, and attempted to kill everyone on board by crashing onto it from a great height. Realising that she had failed to kill Masane, Shiori tried to attack the boat that Masane was being loaded onto, only to be stopped by Reina, who saw that Shiori was losing a grip on her sanity and risking countless motorists' lives. At the NSWF medical facility, Reina took a blood sample from Shiori, worried about her health. At this point it was revealed that Shiori had a deeply unhealthy obsession with Reina, and would often touch Reina's body somewhat inappropriately and lick her hands afterward. Reina showed concern that Shiori's battle wounds weren't healing, and began to suspect that Shiori was undergoing some kin of change, but wasn't sure what it was. It becomes clear that the damage sustained to the cloneblade had a bizarre affect on her mind, causing Shiori's already evident psychosis to increase. Resultantly, she murders her nurse for no reason other than pleasure, only to suddenly become confused and forget what she'd done, only saying "I feel weird." Shiori then began begging for help from Reina, then kissed Reina and told her that she killed the nurse because she wanted to know what it would feel like. She then added "It felt so good, thank you.", and leaped out of the medical centre window. The cloneblade's amage meant that it was slowly killing Shiori, and its psychological damage made her constantly seek pleasure, causing her to murder several innocent civilians. The cloneblade then reactivated inside Shiori, causing her to take a different blue form, and Shiori flew over the seawater to attack Masane's boat. She then killed 2 of the crew only to be confronted by Masane in Witchblade form. Desiring the witchblade's power for herself, Shiori violently attacked Masane, but was shot by Takayama. Surviving the blasts because of her power, Shiori threw Masane overboard, and attempted to rape Takayama, but then succumbed to the cloneblade's damage, and her body crystallised before turning to dust. Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Stalkers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Grey Zone Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:On & Off Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Nihilists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Image Villains Category:Top Cow Villains